


The Twenty

by dawnraptor, Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnraptor/pseuds/dawnraptor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: Dopo, il mero numero dei morti avrebbe oscurato tutto il resto – la loro giovinezza, lo status del loro sangue, perfino il nome famigerato del loro assassino, che era stato giovane e purosangue come loro.





	The Twenty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Twenty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182822) by [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh). 



> NdA: per Brief_and_Dreamy.  
> Questa storia è, più che altro, un esperimento: sono stata ossessionata dalle stragi scolastiche sin dalle prime uccisioni alla Columbine (High School), e l’orrore ha davvero colpito col massacro della città tedesca di Erfurt. In questa fic sono finite un sacco delle mie riflessioni sui retroscena degli eccidi scolastici. Quindi sì, questa è una storia su una strage scolastica a Hogwarts. Un paio di lettori hanno commentato sul fatto che la fic non sia propriamente finita, e concordo con loro. Anche se credo che non esista una risposta definitiva al perché i killer scolastici uccidano, in questa fic manca una scena – quella che spiega cosa accadde fra Lily e Scorpius. Sinceramente non so ancora cosa sia successo fra di loro ma, quando l’avrò capito, editerò la storia.  
> “The Twenty” Ha un enorme debito nei confronti dell’eccezionale romanzo di Lionel Shriver “We Need to Talk About Kevin.”
> 
> NdT: I personaggi non mi appartengono. L’ambientazione non mi appartiene. Nemmeno la storia in se stessa mi appartiene: è una traduzione. Di mio ci sono solo gli errori, come sempre.

 

Dopo, il mero numero dei morti avrebbe oscurato tutto il resto – la loro giovinezza, lo status del loro sangue, perfino il nome famigerato del loro assassino, che era stato giovane e purosangue come loro. Ma, al momento, non più di un’ora dopo che l’ultimo sparo era risuonato nell’Atrio, i numeri sembravano irrilevanti. L’orrore di quei fagotti posati sull’erba fuori dei cancelli di Hogwarts era ancora viscerale, puzzolente di sangue, vomito e sudore.

A Harry la McGranitt non era mai parsa così vecchia. La sua pelle pareva sbiancata, ogni ruga scalpellata come da uno strumento spuntato. La pelle dei morti luccicava come cera liscia. Harry aveva esaminato velocemente le loro facce sotto i teli, verde-lime come i camici del San Mungo. Il colore li aveva fatti apparire meno umani, un progetto di erbologia, forse, con le giovani piante coperte per proteggerle dal troppo sole o dalla troppa pioggia.

Suoni di Materializzazioni irruppero nella quiete innaturale del soleggiato pomeriggio di settembre, a meno di tre settimane dall’inizio del nuovo anno scolastico. Nubi bianche e spumose indugiavano sulla torre di Corvonero, un brezza sottile frusciava nelle foglie dorate delle betulle in riva al lago. Notizie del massacro si erano propagate nel Mondo Magico come un incendio. Dovevano essere trapelate quando erano intervenuti i guaritori. Ormai c’erano cinque studenti morti nella camera mortuaria del San Mungo. O, forse, qualcuno all’interno del Ministero aveva mandato un gufo. In un caso simile, Harry non poteva essere sicuro nemmeno dei suoi Auror. Troppe famiglie avevano bambini a Hogwarts.

Intorno a lui era lo schioccare di costanti Materializzazioni. Continuò a guardarsi intorno, cercando Dennis Creevey, mentre il terreno si riempiva di maghi e streghe. Ma l’ometto non era in vista e ciò poteva solo significare che, per quanto improbabile, il _Profeta_ non aveva ancora ricevuto la notizia.

Un cordone di Auror separava la folla dai morti. Solo all’Auror Capo era stato concesso il privilegio di controllare se fra di essi si trovassero i suoi figli. Torwell stava parlando con una strega dai capelli neri, giù, presso le betulle. Portava un immenso grembiule sulle vesti scure, con la scritta gialla _Emporio del Gufo_. Sally-Anne Perks. Aveva la faccia striata di lacrime. Harry se la ricordava sin dal primo anno di Hogwarts, una ragazza paffuta dalla gonna rossa, Smistata in Tassorosso in un batter d’occhio. Ne aveva visto spesso il figlio all’Emporio, seduto dietro il banco, con un’espressione annoiata sul faccino. Harry non riusciva a ricordare se il ragazzo dai capelli scuri fosse stato tra i morti.

“Entrerai?” Il Ministro gli pose la mano sulla spalla, per poi toglierla in fretta. Gawain Robards era stata la seconda persona a ricevere notizia del massacro. Dopo la chiamata della McGranitt, Harry era andato direttamente all’ufficio del Ministro senza parlare con nessuno. Otto minuti dopo erano arrivati a Hogwarts.

Harry annuì. “Da solo.” Diede un’occhiata più in là, dove Ron stava trattenendo Draco dallo slanciarsi su per il sentiero verso il cancello. A nessuno era permesso entrare nel castello. Erano riusciti a far uscire la maggior parte degli studenti senza rimuovere l’Incantesimo Antismaterializzante. Avevano discusso per cinque minuti buoni sull’opportunità o meno di rimuoverlo, per affrettare l’evacuazione, ma alla fine avevano deciso di non farlo. Non potevano rischiare che il killer fuggisse. Era da gennaio che quelli del sesto anno facevano prove di Materializzazione, e Scorpius Malfoy aveva superato brillantemente il test a maggio.

“Harry, ti serve copertura. Lascia almeno che ti segua una squadra.” Robards, sempre a vigilare sul suo Auror Capo pur conoscendo Harry troppo bene per dargli ordini che non avrebbe mai seguito.

“Ron e Torwell hanno una traccia su di me. Lo sapranno subito se… dovessi essere ferito o altro.” Sentì il tono noncurante nelle sue stesse parole. Ma pensasse pure, Robards, che Harry si ritenesse al di sopra della morte. Non gli importava. Sapeva solo di dover entrare a Hogwarts da solo, a qualsiasi costo. “E indosso queste,” aggiunse, facendo vedere al Ministro l’interno della sua cappa, da dove le Orecchie Oblunghe gli arrivavano fino al collo e poi all’orecchio, modificate da un Incantesimo Sonorus cosicché Torwell potesse udire ogni parola che Harry avesse pronunciato.

“Una pistola è diversa da un Avada. Questo lo capisci, Harry, vero?”

Il Ministro pareva parlare con aria di superiorità, pur senza volerlo. Privilegio dell’età e di attaccamento sincero, perché ovviamente Harry lo sapeva. Per l’Avada Kedavra ci voleva l’intento, la forte volontà di un mago o una strega di lanciarlo. Ma una pistola? Un secondo di rabbia cieca o di debolezza, perfino un dito che scivola accidentalmente – e qualcuno moriva. Se Harry contava sulla fiducia di Scorpius in lui, stava dicendo Robards, doveva anche essere conscio del fatto che avrebbe affrontato un ragazzo spaventato, di una antica famiglia di purosangue, con una pistola babbana. Nessuno sapeva come Scorpius fosse venuto in possesso dell’arma – una Browning 9 mm, Creswell (delle Relazioni coi Babbani) aveva velocemente stabilito esaminando le pallottole estratte dai cadaveri.

Draco non aveva guardato Harry negli occhi quando gli Auror l’avevano interrogato. Quando aveva dichiarato che a Malfoy Manor non c’erano mai state armi babbane, gli avevano creduto. Draco ora sembrava più calmo di quanto fosse stato solo qualche minuto prima. Ron gli stava parlando, attento a non toccarlo, ma rigido, quasi sull’attenti, in caso Draco cercasse ancora di sfuggire e lanciarsi di corsa verso i cancelli. Dean era vicino, con la divisa rossa ufficiale che ben pochi Auror avevano avuto in tempo di mettersi quando si erano Materializzati con due minuti di preavviso. Un uomo alto e muscoloso si avvicinò al gruppo, e Harry riconobbe Goyle. Camminava piano e si fermò vedendo la macchia d’erba, il cordone di Auror e la fila di corpi dietro di loro.

“Oh, no.” La McGranitt sembrava così fragile che Harry si girò in fretta, in caso avesse bisogno di appoggiarsi al suo braccio. Se solo la preside non fosse crollata. Harry l’aveva vista vacillare così una volta sola, tanti anni prima, quando le aveva detto che era stato Piton ad uccidere Silente. Per lei, come per tanti della sua generazione, il tradimento feriva più della perdita di una vita. Harry comprese con improvvisa chiarezza come stavolta la preside non vacillasse perché si sentiva tradita, ma perché pensava di essere stata lei stessa a tradire i morti, e forse perfino il loro assassino. Ma avevano bisogno che fosse lì, a calmare i genitori e gli studenti sopravvissuti. Avevano bisogno che Minerva McGranitt fosse forte e tenesse il forte.

Harry le posò la mano su una spalla. Non poté fare a meno di notare la fragilità del suo corpo sotto la cappa di tartan. “Sua figlia è a Hogwarts, vero?”

La McGranitt lo guardò e deglutì. “Era,” disse, null’altro, poi alzò la mano sottile e toccò il distintivo sulla cappa di Harry.

Terzo corpo da sinistra, ricordò Harry, e desiderò di non averlo fatto. Una ragazzina, al massimo del terzo anno, i pugni davanti al petto ancora piatto, stretti anche nella morte. Assomigliava alla madre, anche nei capelli castani, solo le forme pesanti ricordavano Goyle. In quel gruppo, Ron stava parlando con Goyle, che stava vicino a Draco tanto che quasi si toccavano.

“Vai, Harry,” disse la Mc Granitt, “tiralo fuori, prima… prima che…” Mosse la testa con uno scatto disperato, poi si allontanò.

Prima che arrivassero altri genitori, prima che arrivasse il _Profeta_ , prima che lo shock svanisse e qualcuno esigesse immediata vendetta. Harry guardò verso Robards, che aveva la bacchetta pronta, gli occhi su un gruppo di purosangue vestiti di scuro che si stavano radunando presso le betulle.

“Vedi di non perdere le Orecchie, Potter. Appena lo prendi, tiriamo giù l’Antismaterializzante. Minerva?” Il ministro guardò la preside.

“E’ un incantesimo semplice, “ disse lei. Una presenza anche più potente di Robards, ora che si era ripresa, nonostante le ciocche di capelli sfuggite alla crocchia e la mancanza di una bacchetta in mano. “Posso farlo da qui.”

Robards continuò a sorvegliare i genitori purosangue. L’alta e imponente figura di Adam Bagnold lasciò il loro circolo e si avvicinò a grandi passi. Il suo figlio maggiore giaceva fra le vittime, ultimo corpo a destra. L’espressione sulla sua faccia non lasciava presagire nulla di buono.

“Potter, hai ordini stringenti di Pietrificarlo a vista,” disse piano Robards. “Portalo immediatamente al Ministero. Capito?” Con quest’ultima parola si voltò verso Harry, gli occhi troppo luminosi unico segno di preoccupazione sul suo viso.

“Signorsì.”

Avviandosi verso il gruppo che ancora si trovava in mezzo al sentiero, Harry poteva sentire ancora lo sguardo della McGranitt sulla schiena. Dietro i cancelli si innalzavano gli estesi bastioni e le alte torri del castello di Hogwarts, il viale d’accesso chiaramente visibile attraverso I cancelli semiaperti di ferro battuto.

“Dean,” disse Harry. “Manda là un paio di Auror, dalle betulle. Niente di appariscente. Solo, non perdete di vista quel gruppo.” Fece un gesto verso i purosangue, tenendo d’occhio la faccia di Draco. Lui ora lo stava guardando, gli occhi di un grigio liquido nella luce del pomeriggio. Gli tremavano le mani e aveva addosso un senso di tensione, come se stesse ancora per scattare. Fossero stati in qualsiasi altro posto, Draco avrebbe fumato, inghiottendo nicotina come un morto di sete l’acqua. Harry avrebbe voluto almeno potergli accendere una sigaretta per mettergliela fra le labbra. Si chiese fugacemente dove fosse Astoria.

Torwell apparve per controllare che le Orecchie Oblunghe fossero fermamente assicurate dietro le sue orecchie e legate sotto l’uniforme. Un ultimo cenno di bacchetta, e dichiarò Harry pronto ad andare. “Stia attento, signore,” disse con un sorriso fioco, ma onesto.

E poi Harry fu per la sua strada, sentendosi ridicolo, con la sua bacchetta sguainata. La ripose su per la manica della cappa.

Questo era Scorpius, che era stato alle lezioni di Difesa di Harry tutte le estati. Conosceva il ragazzo, la sua magia, sapeva quanto fosse dannatamente in controllo – lo era sempre stato, sin da quando l’aveva visto la prima volta, un terzo anno dinoccolato con la corporatura e i capelli di Draco, ma occhi acuti e scuri come quelli di Lucius. Qualunque cosa fosse successa, non si era trattato di un’eruzione tempestosa, né di una qualche esplosione di furia che Scorpius non era più stato in grado di trattenere. Era stato pianificato, controllato, come tutto quello che Scorpius faceva.

Per quanto ne sapeva, il ragazzo aveva pochi amici, a Hogwarts. C’era stato un tempo in cui Lily e Scorpius erano stati più vicini, quando erano stati entrambi in uno dei progetti inter-Casa di Trasfigurazione della McGranitt. Ma l’amicizia era terminata poco dopo la fine del progetto. Ad oggi, Harry non sapeva esattamente per quale motivo Lily non avesse più voluto parlare con Scorpius Malfoy, solo che aveva enfaticamente rifiutato anche solo di salutarlo quando si erano incontrati al Binario 9 ¾. L’aveva attribuito alla rivalità fra Corvonero e Serpeverde, ma ora pensava che forse avrebbe dovuto insistere di più. Draco era stato preoccupato. Harry l’aveva capito dalle occhiate che aveva lanciato a Lily a King Cross. Ma non parlavano mai dei loro figli. Non allora, non adesso.

Harry si voltò, il pensiero di Draco lo fece girare indietro istintivamente. C’era agitazione, già alle betulle, con Dean e Robards che parlavano velocemente a Bagnold. Ron stava guardando, ma Harry vide solo la testa di capelli biondo platino che si allontanava da Ron, si allontanava da Goyle, che ancora stava fermo lì, confuso. Poi Draco stava correndo verso di lui, la cappa aperta svolazzante, il rumore dei suoi passi più forte perfino delle grida.

“Draco, no!”

“Porca mi-… Malfoy! Torna qui!” Ron aveva la bacchetta sguainata, la faccia stretta in concentrazione mentre lanciava uno Schiantesimo, mancandolo. Scintille rosse schizzarono dalla ghiaia ai piedi di Draco.

Per un attimo, Harry pensò che l’avrebbe oltrepassato correndo, verso il castello dove suo figlio si nascondeva con una pistola babbana. Ma Draco si fermò così di colpo che quasi gli sbatté contro.

“Per favore,” sussurrò, “lui è tutto quello che… Harry, lui è –“ La voce gli si fece acuta e ansimante, come se avesse preso troppa aria. “Tiralo fuori vivo. Devi tirarlo fuori di lì, vivo.”

Non avrebbe dovuto essere così sorprendente che Draco temesse per la vita di Scorpius, quando tutti gli altri erano preoccupati per quella di Harry. Ma le mani di Draco erano sulle sue spalle, tirandoselo vicino – cosa che in pubblico non aveva mai fatto. Mai così vicino, mai così intimamente che tutti quelli che li avessero visti avrebbero capito che erano più che amici.

“Non gli farò del male,” disse Harry. “Robards lo vuole al Ministero. Per sua stessa protezione.”

Draco gli si accasciò leggermente addosso, sfiorandolo con un bacio sulla mascella così veloce che nessuno avrebbe potuto accorgersene. Annuì, gli occhi accesi e completamente concentrati su Harry. Indugiò con le dita ancora un attimo sul suo collo, poi fece tre passi indietro e tornò rigidamente verso Goyle.

Solo raggiunto il castello Harry si rese conto di ciò che Draco gli avesse chiesto. Non che risparmiasse il ragazzo, come se stesse per andare ad abbatterlo. Ma Draco conosceva il figlio meglio di chiunque altro. Scorpius avrebbe voluto rimanere in controllo fino alla fine, anche se si fosse trattato di premere il grilletto contro se stesso.

*

 

Le porte scorrevoli per la sala comune Serpeverde erano aperte, la lastra di pietra immobile di fronte ai muri in pietra dei sotterranei. Aveva delle macchie scure, e la soglia era coperta di sangue. Il contorno del morto, disegnato col gesso speciale che poteva essere incantato per rivelare un’immagine del corpo, luccicava sul pavimento.

Lo sguardo di Harry fu attirato verso le sedie a schienale alto presso il camino. Non era stato spesso quaggiù, nemmeno da adulto. Ma c’era stata quella volta, durante l’estate, solo sei settimane prima. Era stato di sera, con la luce arancio annacquato del sole morente che ricadeva dalle alte finestre. Aveva visto subito Scorpius sulla sedia, i capelli biondi un faro nell’oscurità della stanza.

 

 _Ti amo_ , aveva detto il gufo, _ti ho amato sin dalla prima volta che mio padre mi ha detto di te._

Una cotta da adolescente. Spiegava il tremolio nella voce di Scorpius e il modo in cui la sua bacchetta oscillasse così leggermente, ogni volta che Harry gli spiegava i movimenti di un nuovo incantesimo. C’erano stati altri, principalmente ragazze, anche dopo l’ultimo colpo della Skeeter, che l’aveva esposto in prima pagina sul _Profeta della Domenica_. Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato da Scorpius, che era sempre stato una presenza cupa e tranquilla nel suo corso estivo.

 

Forse negli anni precedenti Harry era stato un po’ più premuroso verso il ragazzo. Dopo tutto, sapeva cosa stesse succedendo a casa sua, con Astoria che presentava domanda di divorzio, ora che Scorpius era maggiorenne, e i Malfoy che combattevano con le unghie e coi denti. Aveva parlato con Draco per quelli che erano sembrati ore e giorni, cercando di convincerlo che il divorzio fosse la soluzione migliore per tutti. Ma i purosangue non divorziavano, e se qualcuno lo faceva, sicuramente non erano i Malfoy, neppure se il loro erede era gaio come un colibrì e si scopava Harry Potter. Eppure, Astoria era andata fino in fondo, con una sorprendente forza di volontà che aveva fatto pensare a Harry che Scorpius, nonostante il suo aspetto Malfoy, avesse un cuore Greengrass. Quando si era presentato a lezione era parso tutto a posto. Harry era stato così sollevato che il ragazzo non lo odiasse, che la stesse prendendo così bene. Forse gli aveva rivolto un sorriso di incoraggiamento di troppo.

 

Poi era arrivato il gufo, la scrittura precisa come tutto, di Scorpius, ma la pergamena stropicciata e spiegazzata come se il ragazzo se la fosse portata dietro a lungo prima di mandarla. Che scelta aveva Harry, se non quella di andare a parlargli?

 

*

_Ministero della Magia, Ufficio Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia_

_21 settembre 2023, 8.30 di mattina_

Si dichiara che l’intera Audizione è registrata per iscritto nelle minute. L’Ufficio Auror e il testimone possono richiedere copia delle minute. Le minute possono essere corrette a seguito di ricordo da Pensatoio, ammesso che non ci siano obiezioni da ognuna delle parti. Il testimone ha rinunciato all’assistenza legale per l’Audizione. L’uso del Veritaserum è stato approvato dal Ministro per la Magia.

Sono presenti:

Draco Cygnus Malfoy (testimone)

Dean Thomas (Auror Interrogante)

Hollace Torwell (Auror Interrogante)

Leanne Nettles (medistrega MpM)

Tim Sterling (scrivano)

Gawain Robards (MpM, intervenuto con permesso speciale di H. Potter, Auror Capo)

 

Auror Thomas: Signore, vuole dichiarare nome, data di nascita, occupazione e indirizzo attuale, per favore?

Testimone Malfoy: non dichiaro niente. Ho accettato di essere interrogato, ma non sotto Veritaserum. Per Salazar, Thomas, perché dovrei mentire?

Auror Thomas: Dannazione, ci hai mentito quando ti abbiamo chiesto della pistola babbana, Malfoy. Perché cazzo dovremmo crederti adesso?

Testimone Malfoy: Non sapevo della pistola. Ve l’ho detto.

Auror Thomas: Ma è la prima volta che ti credo, perché sei drogato di V. fino agli occhi.

Testimone Malfoy: Sei un gran sega-

Auror Torwell: Signor Malfoy, l’uso del Veritaserum è procedura standard quando si interroga un parente in un caso di omicidio. Se non ha nulla da nascondere agisce in suo favore, Signore.

Witness Malfoy: Tutti hanno qualcosa da nascondere. Non voglio che voialtri branco di pervertiti sbirciate nella mia vita privata.

Auror Torwell: Non chiederemo nulla che non sia pertinente al caso, Signore.

Testimone Malfoy: e se la vostra e la mia idea su cosa sia pertinente al caso fossero enormemente differenti, Auror Torwell?

Auror Torwell: Suo padre ha comprato l’arma del delitto nella Londra babbana, Signore. Ciò ci dà ragione di sospettare che la famiglia fosse coinvolta nel crimine.

Testimone Malfoy: Mio padre è al San Mungo. Questo dovrebbe _darvi_ un’ideuzza su cosa sospettare. Sono anni che è instabile, sin da quando è tornato… _(sottinteso “da Azkaban”)_

Auror Torwell: Signore, comprendiamo che per Lei dev’essere molto difficile. Ma questo è il più grosso caso di assassinio della moderna storia magica. Dobbiamo rispondere ai familiari delle vittime e al pubblico. Se coopera in questo interrogatorio, possiamo essere fuori da questa stanza per mezzogiorno.

Testimone Malfoy: Perché Potter non è qui?

Auror Thomas: Secondo te, Malfoy? Conti di tirarti fuori dai guai perché ti scopi il Capo Auror, eh? Il Ministero non funziona così. Non ti svincoli di nuovo.

Auror Torwell: Dio, Dean, vuoi smetterla con queste stronzate, per favore? Signor Malfoy, l’Auror Capo Potter non è mai stato assegnato a questo caso a causa di coinvolgimento personale.

Auror Thomas: Torniamo all’audizione, sì? Malfoy, vuoi gentilmente dichiarare il tuo nome, data di nascita, occupazione e attuale indirizzo?

_[Il testimone rifiuta di rispondere. ]_

MpM Robards: Auror, andiamo avanti. Sono certo che l’informazione possa essere aggiunta successivamente.

Auror Thomas: Potrebbe dirci quando e dove ha visto suo figlio l’ultima volta?

Testimone Malfoy: Quando l’ho portato a King’s Cr… In Knockturn. L’ultima volta che ho visto Scorpius è stato in Knockturn Alley. E che tu sia dannato, Thomas.

Auror Thomas: Quest’anno è stata sua moglie a portare Scorpius a Londra per prendere l’Hogwarts Express, vero?

Testimone Malfoy: Ex moglie.

Auror Thomas: E’ stata lei?

Testimone Malfoy: Sì.

Auror Thomas: Perché non li ha accompagnati?

Testimone Malfoy: Io non… Ero ancora arrabbiato con Scorpius.

Auror Thomas: Per quell’incontro in Knockturn Alley?

Testimone Malfoy: Sì.

Auror Thomas: Quando ha avuto luogo quell’incontro?

Testimone Malfoy: All’inizio di agosto. Dev’essere stato il quattro o il cinque. Un sabato.

Auror Torwell: Potrebbe elaborare sulla natura di questo incontro, signore? Perché lei e suo figlio vi siete incontrati in Knockturn Alley?

Testimone Malfoy: Non avevo certo pianificato di incontrarlo là. Ha diciassette anni. Non dovrebbe essere in Knockturn il sabato sera. E comunque, non in quella parte di Knockturn.

Auror Thomas: E quale parte sarebbe, Malfoy?

Testimone Malfoy: Non fare lo gnorri, Thomas. Posso dirti i nomi di almeno quattro dei tuoi colleghi Auror che quella sera erano al club. E non intendo in uniforme.

Auror Torwell: quindi era in un club?

Testimone Malfoy: Sì.

Auror Torwell: Un gay club, signore? La Bacchetta Sfacciata*?

Testimone Malfoy: Sì.

Auror Torwell: E perchè suo figlio era là, signore?

Testimone Malfoy: Che sia dannato se lo so.

Auror Torwell: Una supposizione, signore?

Testimone Malfoy: Cercava me…

Auror Torwell: Suo figlio la stava cercando in un gay sex club?                       

Testimone Malfoy: si è mostrato appena sono uscito. Presumo mi stesse aspettando fuori.

Auror Thomas: Avanti, Malfoy, dicci la storia completa. Che ci faceva Scorpius lì? Avete litigato?

Testimone Malfoy: Mi ha a mala pena rivolto la parola. Come ho detto, si è mostrato quando ce ne siamo andati e –

Auror Torwell: _Siamo_ , signore? Non stava lasciando il club da solo?

Testimone Malfoy: Era sabato sera. Ovvio che non me ne stavo andando da solo.

Auror Thomas: Merlino, non dirmi che era Potter! Gli spezzo il collo-

Testimone Malfoy: Non era Potter, idiota. Ho incontrato quell’uomo quella sera stessa.

Auror Torwell: Nome, signore?

Testimone Malfoy: Preferirei non dirlo.

Auror Torwell: Signore. Il suo nome.

Testimone Malfoy: M-… Mauro Tramontano.

Auror Thomas: Italiano? Furbo, Malfoy. E come lo contattiamo questo tizio per corroborare la tua storia?

Testimone Malfoy: Ministro?

MpM Robards: Uhm… Thomas, faccia contattare la mia segretaria dall’Ufficio Auror. Se ha bisogno della sua dichiarazione, la metterà in contatto col signor Tramontano.

Testimone Malfoy: Confermerà tutto quello che sto dicendo.

Auror Torwell: Cos’è successo, signore?

Testimone Malfoy: Sono uscito dal club con Mauro, e Scorpius si è avvicinato. Ha chiesto a Mauro se sapeva chi fossi, e che ero un uomo sposato, che lui era mio figlio. Non so cosa stesse pensando. Non aveva mai fatto nulla di simile.

MpM Robards: Scusate l’interruzione. Ma il signor Tramontano deve aver saputo chi fosse, signor Malfoy. Era un osservatore al Wizengamot quando ha presentato quella supplica appassionata per porre fine alla cosiddetta discriminazione finanziaria verso le famiglie dei Mangiamorte.

Testimone Malfoy: Io… Ho usato un Glamour.

Auror Thomas: Usa un dannato Glamour per beccare!

Testimone Malfoy: Di solito non lo faccio.

Auror Torwell: Pensa che il fatto che stesse ingannando il signor Tramontano sulla sua reale identità possa aver fornito a suo figlio motivazione per affrontarla?

Testimone Malfoy: E’ possibile.

Auror Torwell: Pensa che sia _possibile_ che suo figlia l’abbia sorvegliata e abbia atteso quell’occasione?

Testimone Malfoy: E’ stato a Hogwarts fino alla metà di luglio, per la scuola estiva. Ma dopo, sì, è possibile. Era tanto che non andavo alla Bacchetta Sfacciata. Deve avermi sorvegliato.

Auror Torwell: Come ha reagito il signor Tramontano a quello che gli stava dicendo Scorpius?

Testimone Malfoy: Come pensa che abbia reagito? Ho posto fine al Glamour e ha visto il Marchio sul mio braccio. Il Ministro Robards potrà dirvi quale eccelsa opinione abbia Mauro Tramontano di quelli che sono stati Marchiati. Se n’è andato.

Auror Thomas: Lei voleva rivalersi contro Tramontano perché ha parlato pubblicamente contro la sua campagna per sbloccare i Galeoni dei Mangiamorte. Voleva fargli vedere che sa che è una checca. Ma Scorpius ha rovinato quel piano.

Testimone Malfoy: Qualcosa del genere.

Auror Torwell: Cosa ha fatto Scorpius dopo aver fatto andar via il suo amante, signore?

Testimone Malfoy: Lui… Non so. Sembrava… triste. Sollevato. Non so. Ero furioso con lui. Non ha neppure accampato una scusa. Se n’è rimasto lì a guardare il punto dove Mauro si era Smaterializzato. Ho dovuto Materializzarlo a casa con me.

Auror Thomas: Non ha detto nulla?

Testimone Malfoy: Non una parola.

Auror Thomas: Cosa stavate facendo lei e quel tipo italiano quando Scorpius vi ha apostrofato, Malfoy?

Testimone Malfoy: Noi… ci stavamo baciando sotto un lampione.

*

La porta per i bagni era spalancata e Harry entrò, per sfizio. Scorpius non si trovava né nella sala comune Serpeverde, né nel suo dormitorio. Avrebbe potuto essere ovunque, nel castello, e questi bagni del primo piano erano un nascondiglio buono come un altro.

Due passi all’interno, e c’era nell’aria un vago sentore di chimico, troppo pulito e estraneo rispetto alla magia polverosa di Hogwarts. Harry aggirò i cubicoli fin dove la stanza si allargava verso una fila di lavabi smaltati. Nella luce brillante, luccicavano. Lo spruzzo di sangue che sfregiava gli specchi lucidi pareva completamente fuori posto. Un ragazzo smilzo era sdraiato immobile sotto l’ultimo lavandino a sinistra, la faccia rivolta a terra. Era circondato da sangue secco, e una macchia scura gli si allargava sulla schiena. Sollievo misto a orrore lo invase. Non era Albus, non con quei ciuffi rossicci, non con quei bordi blu sull’orlo della cappa. Quando tutto fosse stato finito, Harry sarebbe andato a Hogsmeade, dove erano stati portati gli studenti sopravvissuti. Sarebbe andato là e avrebbe preso Albus e Lily fra le sue braccia.

Harry spostò il ragazzo su un fianco con attenzione. Il cadavere si stava già irrigidendo, gli occhi aperti e verdi e morti. Nessuno avrebbe potuto riportare questo bambino in vita, ma dichiararne la morte era un lavoro da Guaritori.

“Ron,” disse nella stanza immobile e inondata dal sole. “C’è un altro corpo qui. Sono in un bagno per ragazzi vicino alla Stanza dei Trofei.”

Qualche secondo dopo, dalle Orecchie Oblunghe attaccate al suo collo giunse la voce di Ron, attutita ma chiara. “L’hai trovato?”

“No. Non è nei sotterranei, e non ho visto segno di lui né al primo né al secondo piano. Ma state attenti quando venite a prendere il corpo. Potrebbe nascondersi ovunque.” Harry guardò verso la porta, che dondolava lentamente sui cardini.

Dritto di fronte ai bagni c’era l’aula di Difesa dove aveva insegnato negli ultimi quattro anni. In quei bagni Harry c’era già stato, quella mattina in cui Scorpius era uscito nel bel mezzo della sua lezione sugli Imperdonabili. Dopo la lezione Harry l’aveva trovato lì, di fronte a un lavandino, a fissare il suo riflesso allo specchio.

Durante quell’anno Scorpius era diventato alto e allampanato e i suoi movimenti avevano la grazia impacciata di un ragazzo sul punto di diventare un uomo. I capelli luccicavano alla luce luminosa del mattino, simili a quelli di Draco, ma più dorati, più biondi che bianchi, proprio come i suoi occhi viravano verso un azzurro slavato, così dissimile dal grigio-acciaio di Draco.

In attesa dei Guaritori del San Mungo, appoggiato al muro dei cubicoli, Harry comprese che l’infatuazione di Scorpius doveva essere iniziata quell’estate. Il ragazzo non aveva pianto, non era stato disperato come Draco in un bagno simile, tanti anni prima. Ma nella sua postura c’era stato _qualcosa_ , nel modo in cui il suo corpo si voltava leggermente verso ogni movimento di Harry. Parlava di una disperazione d’altro tipo, una che Harry non aveva voluto vedere, né tantomeno discutere con Scorpius. Invece, avevano parlato della guerra. Harry non era stato conscio, prima, di quanto Scorpius odiasse essere un Malfoy. Non sapeva quanto Scorpius avesse desiderato di essere Smistato in Corvonero, la Casa cui credeva di dover appartenere. Durante l’intera conversazione il ragazzo era rimasto in piedi con la schiena poggiata al lavabo, i fianchi spinti leggermente in avanti, mentre Harry stava sulla soglia, a malapena all’interno dei bagni.

 _Padre ti ha lanciato una Cruciatus,_ disse Scorpius alla fine, in viso un misto di vergogna e soggezione. Harry aveva spiegato la Maledizione in classe, ma si domandò perché Draco avesse parlato al figlio del loro incontro nei bagni di Mirtilla. Troppo giovane, troppo presto, pensò. Come poteva, un quindicenne, capire che due persone che si odiavano al punto da lanciarsi Imperdonabili potevano comunque diventare amanti? Harry si avvicinò e cercò di spiegare. Ma ogni sua parola non fece altro che sconvolgerlo ulteriormente. Quando cominciò a piangere, Harry lo avvolse in un abbraccio, come faceva coi suoi figli quando le parole non erano abbastanza. Era la cosa giusta. Scorpius si rilassò subito, accoccolandosi contro il suo petto. Rimasero così per qualche minuto, finché Harry sciolse le braccia, allontanandosi.

Scorpius fece a Harry un sorriso timido, mentre andavano verso la porta. Passando la soglia allo stesso tempo, le sue dita sfiorarono il fianco di Harry. Il tocco fu leggero, ma così intenso che lui quasi sobbalzò. Per un attimo fugace gli parve che Scorpius stesse flirtando con lui. I tocchi accidentali non avevano una simile gentilezza, non indugiavano per una frazione di secondo di troppo.

Harry respinse il pensiero molesto. Sicuramente se lo stava immaginando. Le ragazzine potevano avere una cotta per il Salvatore del mondo magico, ma non il figlio di Draco Malfoy. Il ragazzo aveva una certa sensatezza Corvonero, per quanto Harry ritenesse che Serpeverde gli si addicesse.

Ma ora, due anni dopo, Harry fu colpito dal pensiero che Scorpius l’avesse in qualche modo attirato in quel bagno deliberatamente, per ricordargli di come Draco avesse tentato di Cruciarlo. Ascoltando i passi dei Guaritori nel corridoio, Harry non poté fare a meno di domandarsi se Scorpius avesse voluto dimostrargli quanto simile, eppure quanto diverso, fosse da suo padre.

*

_The Torrs Inn, Ilfracombe, Devon 12 novembre 2023_

Draco –

Non te l’ho mai detto, e ti chiedo per favore di non dirlo a tua madre. Eppure, alla luce della nostra recente corrispondenza potrebbe avere una certa importanza e aiutarti a trovare un senso di chiusura con l’orribile crimine commesso da nostro figlio.

Al tempo sembrò preoccupante, spaventoso, perfino, ma non una cosa che volessi condividere con te, che eri a malapena disposto ad assumerti la responsabilità di un figlio, men che mai di un matrimonio fallito. Era un tempo in cui non ti avevo ancora perdonato per avermi abbandonato ogni singolo fine settimana coi tuoi genitori, che adoravano tuo figlio, ma ne sdegnavano la madre. Non ti avevo ancora perdonato i tuoi ritorni di ogni domenica per pranzo, splendente e fresco di doccia, quando potevo sentire l’odore degli uomini proprio sotto il tuo costoso dopobarba. Avresti dovuto saperlo, Draco, che una doccia veloce e una rasatura non potevano lavarlo via.

Non sono mai stata un tipo geloso, sarei stata soddisfatta di un bacio. Ma tu rifiutavi di toccarmi e rifiutavi di lasciarti toccare da me, dopo quel breve anno prima che Scorpius nascesse. Dopo, fra di noi tutto cambiò, vero? Tu e i tuoi genitori avevate programmato così, lo so ora e avrei dovuto saperlo anche allora. Non lo sapevo, e rileggendo le mie parole suppongo di non averti ancora perdonato.

Quello che intendo raccontarti è accaduto quando tua madre ha compiuto cinquantadue anni. Certamente ricorderai quel giorno – i tuoi genitori avevano litigato per settimane su chi invitare, dato che tua madre insisteva nel non volere nessuno precedentemente alleato al Lord Oscuro, e in particolare i Nott. Tu te ne andasti infuriato poco dopo il tè, ostentando il Marchio in faccia a tua madre. Sempre la facile via d’uscita, Draco, vero, scomparire nei tuoi club, coi tuoi ragazzi (dal tuo Harry sciocco e cotto). Mi pare di ricordare che il giorno dopo arrivasti appena in tempo per il pranzo.

Ma non è questo che voglio dirti. Perdona le mie scempiaggini. E’ solitario qui sulla costa, in questa locanda dimenticata in novembre. Queenie era tra gli ospiti di tua madre, e al piccolo Lorenzo stavano insegnando ad usare il gabinetto. Io le mostrai il bagno per gli ospiti, senza accorgermi che Scorpius ci stava seguendo. All’epoca, aveva abbandonato i pannolini già da mesi. Era stato così sorprendentemente facile, abituarlo all’uso del bagno, ma lui è sempre stato un bambino indipendente.

Queenie mise Lorenzo sulla tazza e poi aspettammo che la facesse per poi dirgli quanto fosse stato bravo. Lorenzo è sempre stato ansioso di compiacere e quella volta non fu diverso. Forse fu l’attenzione rivolta all’altro bambino, o forse Scorpius pensò che farsi una pisciatina fosse un’idea grandiosa. Queenie udì lo sgocciolio per prima, e quando mi voltai se l’era già fatta nei pantaloni.

Il resto della storia lo sai, la lotta per far sì che Scorpius usasse il bagno, le tante notti in cui ha bagnato il letto, fino all’età di cinque anni. Ancora oggi credo che sia stato il nostro litigio al reparto pediatrico del San Mungo a costarmi il tuo rispetto, dopo che già avevo perso la tua amicizia. E così voglio che tu sappia come siano cominciati i ‘problemi’ (la parola preferita di tua madre) di ‘enuresi notturna’ di Scorpius. E se ciò significa infastidirti con roba da donne, beh, non ho intenzione di scusarmi. Tua madre ne ha fatto uno dei suoi aneddoti preferiti dell’infanzia di Scorpius, che amava raccontare ai pochi tè per signore cui partecipammo in quegli ultimi, terribili, mesi. Vorrebbe dare la colpa a me, e in parte la capisco. Ma io so cosa è successo, perché so che tipo di bambino fosse Scorpius. E so che lo sai anche tu.

Tu sai che Scorpius ha fatto tutto deliberatamente. ‘Perdere il controllo’ non è cosa che sia mai successa a questo nostro figlio, non quando faceva pipì nei calzoni, non quando bagnava il letto. E non credo neppure per un secondo che abbia perso il controllo quando ha tirato il grilletto per uccidere tutti quei poveri bambini a Hogwarts. Quel pomeriggio l’ho visto starsene lì, nel bagno degli ospiti, una delle sue saponette preferite a forma di conchiglia nelle manine, facendomi un ghigno. Il ghigno di Scorpius era molto simile al tuo, ma con una punta di malvagità che il tuo – anche nei tuoi momenti peggiori –non ha mai avuto.

Ti sto scrivendo per liberarmi dello sgradevole ritratto che il _Profeta_ ha fatto di me e di te – la madre oppressiva, il padre segretamente gay? Non penso che abbiamo dato a Scorpius troppo amore, o troppo poco. L’unica cosa che mi chiedo è se non l’abbiamo amato come avremmo dovuto, perché la sua esistenza fu il motivo per cui, in primis, ci fu un ‘noi’. Con questi pensieri mi sto torturando, e dai tuoi gufi suppongo lo stia facendo anche tu. Resta il fatto, e dirlo mi è difficilissimo: Scorpius non era un bambino facile da amare.

Ho tentato, ed anche tu l’hai fatto, a modo tuo, e forse cercare di amarlo era tutto quello che potevamo fare. Ma qualche volta ero spaventata non per Scorpius, ma di lui. Quel momento nel bagno fu la prima volta che provai questa paura, e aumentò durante gli anni, fino all’ _episodio del San Mungo_ , come insisti a chiamarlo. Sapeva essere così crudele, un momento, e poi così bisognoso di… di _tutto_ il successivo – un abbraccio, parole gentili, la nostra più completa attenzione. Mi sveglio ancora, la notte, pronta ad lanciarmi nella sua stanza per prenderlo fra le braccia. Ma dubito che tutti gli abbracci del mondo sarebbero stati sufficienti.

Mi dispiace molto di sentire di tuo padre, Draco. Per favore, esprimigli i miei saluti e il mio affetto. Quando tornerò a Londra, gli farò visita al reparto Janus Thickey. Se lo desideri, mi farebbe piacere venissi con me.

Astoria

*

 

Dalla finestra dell’aula di Difesa, Harry guardò la processione di Auror e Guaritori portare il corpicino del ragazzo, avvolto nel verde del San Mungo. Avevano attraversato il cortile e stavano entrando nell’edificio di fronte. Presto si sarebbero incamminati sul sentiero verso il cancello e il lago, fuori vista da dove stava.

_Ti ho amato sin dalla prima volta che mio padre mi ha detto di te. Possiamo vederci al di fuori delle lezioni? Per favore. Voglio solo parlare._

Si erano incontrati proprio qui, in questa stessa classe, nel tardo pomeriggio, quando era improbabile che altri studenti o insegnanti si presentassero inaspettatamente. Harry aveva pensato che fosse un buon posto per un incontro. La classe enfatizzava la sua autorità come professore di Scorpius. Comunicava il messaggio inespresso che la loro fosse una relazione di insegnante e allievo, e che Harry non desiderasse nient’altro.

Ovviamente Scorpius aveva rovinato tutto, arrivando a passo di marcia con venti minuti di ritardo, l’uniforme scolastica aperta sul davanti a rivelare la seta che gli cingeva il petto e i pantaloni a vita bassa che gli coprivano a malapena i fianchi stretti. Era un bel ragazzo, magnifico, perfino. Astoria gli aveva passato una morbidezza di lineamenti che a Draco mancava. Harry si ritrovò a cercare punte e angoli, qualcosa di aguzzo che lo attraesse come un semplice bell’aspetto non poteva fare. Era nascosto negli occhi di Scorpius e divenne visibile solo quando gli si avvicinò.

Giù, in cortile, la luce del sole luccicava nell’acqua della fontana. Scorpius era cresciuto fino ad essere quasi alto quanto Harry, e profumava di gioventù e del calore dell’estate. Si premette contro il petto di Harry, proprio come due anni prima, nel bagno. Ma non c’era nulla di infantile, nel modo in cui le sue dita seguirono la clavicola di Harry e salirono lentamente ad avvolgergli una guancia. La sua eccitazione era bollente contro l’inguine di Harry, che fece un passo indietro e gli afferrò entrambe le mani.

_Solo parlare, Scorpius. Il tuo gufo diceva così._

Sul viso di Scorpius saettò una rabbia pungente, ma passò così in fretta che Harry si domandò se non se la fosse immaginata. Poi il ragazzo si riavvicinò, facendo leva sulla presa di Harry. _Nemmeno un bacetto, professor Potter?_ mormorò contro la gola di Harry, con voce così simile a quella di Draco che non poté evitare i brividi che gli corsero lungo la schiena. Lasciò andare quelle mani lisce, ma già Scorpius l’aveva respinto con tanta forza da farlo inciampare contro il leggio.

Una volta ritrovato l’equilibrio l’aveva chiamato, una volta, ma Scorpius era già fuori della porta. Per tutto il resto dell’estate in classe era stato silenzioso, non gli aveva mai parlato, non gli si era più avvicinato. Harry l’aveva lasciato in pace. Dopo tutto, si riteneva che il tempo guarisse tutte le ferite.

Chiusa la porta dietro l’ultimo dei Guaritori, il silenzio era nuovamente calato sul cortile. Perfino i pesci di marmo della fontana sembravano senza vita, senza acqua che si riversasse dalle bocche tonde e spalancate. Harry lasciò la finestra. Era ora di continuare la sua ricerca. Un’idea di dove Scorpius si nascondesse ce l’aveva. Lentamente, salì al settimo piano.

Harry passò velocemente davanti all’ingresso chiuso dell’infermeria. Una ragnatela di incrinature si allargava da un buco dove una pallottola vagante aveva spaccato la porta a vetri di destra. Dietro di essa, ondeggiavano tende bianche. C’era sangue sul pavimento, a imbrattare lo stipite della porta e la tenda strappata. Si sarebbe potuto pensare che la sparatoria finale avesse avuto luogo in questo corridoio davanti all’infermeria. Ma Harry ne sapeva di più. La maggior parte dei morti era stata ritrovata nella sala comune Serpeverde. Giù nei sotterranei c’era poco sangue, e i danni trascurabili.

Affrettandosi, Harry non poté fare a meno di pensare a ciò che ogni Auror in addestramento imparava al primo anno: poco sangue significa niente resistenza, poco danno, una morte facile e veloce.

*

 

 

** Ospedale San Mungo per malattie e ferite magiche  **

**Data:** 15 Aprile

 **A:** Pozionista Malfoy-Greengrass

 **Da:** Guaritore Capo Pye

 **Ref:** Bando nei confronti di Scorpius Malfoy

Come Guaritore Capo del San Mungo, incaricato del benessere dei dipendenti e dei pazienti, è mio dovere informarla, assieme a suo marito, che a suo figlio Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy non sarà più permesso l’accesso all’ospedale come visitatore. Sono inclusi sia il Reparto Janus Thickey che il Laboratorio di Pozioni.

Dopo l’incidente dei giorni scorsi, abbiamo ragione di sospettare che Scorpius Malfoy sia responsabile del decesso di un paziente affidato alle nostre cure.

Le indagini dell’Ufficio Auror confermano la nostra iniziale diagnosi interna: al paziente _nome oscurato_ è stato somministrato dell’Ossofast contaminato con erba miseria. La morte è avvenuta pochi minuti dopo in conseguenza dell’infiammazione al cervello del paziente. L’Ossofast era stata recentemente distillata, l’8 aprile, nel laboratorio dell’ospedale. Un testimone, e la vostra stessa dichiarazione, confermano che Scorpius è stato lasciato per almeno due ore senza supervisione nel laboratorio vicino a quello in cui la pozione sobbolliva.

Negli ultimi mesi, il Guaritore Caporeparto Strout e l’apprendista Guaritore McKenzie hanno assistito a diverse animate discussioni tra _nome oscurato_ e Lucius Malfoy, al momento paziente esterno del reparto Janus Thickey. Scorpius Malfoy è stato presente in almeno un’occasione. Entrambi i testimoni hanno dichiarato che Scorpius sembrava molto scosso dalla controversia, prendendo le parti del nonno. Ad un certo punto, il Guaritore McKenzie è stato costretto a rimuoverlo fisicamente dal reparto per garantire la sicurezza di _nome oscurato._

Diversi testimoni hanno visto Scorpius lasciare il Reparto Janus Thickey la sera dell’8 aprile dopo le 23, a chiusura dell’orario visite. Il Guaritore Strout ha scoperto la morte di _nome oscurato_ alle 5 del mattino del 9 aprile, all’inizio del suo turno al reparto.

L’Ufficio Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia è dell’opinione che Scorpius non possa essere processato sulla base di sole prove indiziarie. Essendo minorenne, un interrogatorio sotto l’effetto del Veritaserum è proibito dalla legge. Quando interrogato, Scorpius ha negato qualsiasi coinvolgimento nella morte di _nome oscurato._

Tuttavia, il regolamento del San Mungo consente di bandire un mago o una strega in caso di pesanti accuse.

In mancanza di ulteriori prove, il bando verrà revocato tra un anno.

Augustus Pye Guaritore Capo

*

 

Perfino venticinque anni dopo che l’Ardemonio aveva devastato la Stanza delle Necessità, c’erano ancora chiazze fuligginose sulla parete di fronte all’arazzo di Barnaba il Babbeo e i troll danzanti. La stanza in sé era stata miracolosamente e immediatamente riparata. Quando gli Auror erano entrati per recuperare il corpo di Vincent Tiger, si era trasformata nel salotto di famiglia dei Tiger. Il ragazzo giaceva sul pavimento, sul viso un’espressione pacifica come se si fosse sdraiato per un sonnellino.

 _Ho bisogno di trovare Scorpius_.

Harry camminò avanti e indietro davanti all’anonima parete con la bacchetta in mano, concentrandosi su Scorpius e immaginando come la stanza sarebbe apparsa per lui, se effettivamente fosse stato nascosto lì dentro. Si era a malapena girato per la terza volta, che la familiare sagoma della porta divenne visibile, solidificandosi in fretta. Harry premette la maniglia di ferro battuto, e la porta si aprì verso l’interno.

Davanti a lui si aprì un enorme studio, completo di pavimento di parquet lucido, librerie fino al soffitto e un’immensa scrivania. Dietro il tavolo, una grande finestra mostrava parte di un giardino ben curato. Scorpius non si vedeva.

Harry si domandò per un attimo se la Stanza delle Necessità fosse apparsa come lo studio di Draco in Malfoy Manor, ma poi un ritratto a grandezza originale di Abraxas Malfoy gli rivelò altrimenti. Draco non era affezionato a suo nonno, quindi questo doveva essere lo studio di Lucius. I lunghi scaffali pieni di volumi rilegati in pelle avevano più senso, così.

Una piuma era stata lasciata sulla scrivania, con accanto una pergamena arrotolata e un calamaio aperto. Qualcuna doveva essere stato seduto lì solo pochi attimi prima.

Prima di sentire la voce di Scorpius all’orecchio, Harry sentì la pressione sul pomo d’Adamo. “Che sorpresa, professor Potter. Hanno mandato a prendermi l’Auror Capo.”

Doveva essersi nascosto dietro la porta aperta ed essergli scivolato alle spalle quand’era entrato nella stanza. Non che Harry non se la aspettasse, una trappola. Ma una lotta era troppo pericolosa. Era lì per tirare Scorpius fuori da Hogwarts vivo, preferibilmente senza feriti. Qualcosa di duro gli stava premendo in un fianco. La distinta sensazione di una pistola babbana.

“Non c’è bisogno dell’arma.” Faceva male, parlare col braccio di Scorpius che quasi gli schiacciava l’esofago. Harry mosse istintivamente la testa all’indietro, poi vide il Marchio Oscuro. Era disegnato rozzamente all’interno del braccio, una parodia del marchio di Voldemort in forma di scarabocchio d’inchiostro.

“Dio!” Harry non riuscì a sopprimere un sussulto. Cercò di girarsi per affrontare Scorpius, ma il braccio alla gola lo soffocò brutalmente prima ancora che potesse muoversi. Improvvisamente la pistola salì più in alto, infilzandogli un rene. Gli tornarono in mente discorsi sui colpi accidentali. Perfino con la magia, le possibilità di sopravvivere ad un colpo ai reni erano piuttosto basse.

“E’ qui per parlare, no?” disse Scorpius dolcemente.

Harry annuì, per quanto possibile.

“Di cosa potremmo ancora parlare, adesso, professore?”

Sembrava una domanda reale. Nella voce di Scorpius c’era un leggero tremore, Harry sperava fosse di paura. Il ragazzo aveva diciassette anni. Nessun diciassettenne voleva morire. La forza della presa di Scorpius però non dava l’impressione di paura. Piuttosto sembrava che avesse preso una decisione su qualcosa. Harry spostò nuovamente la testa indietro, per diminuire la pressione sulla gola. Scorpius lo permise, apparentemente in attesa di una risposta.

Il Ministro vuole che ti Pietrifichi e ti porti dentro. Verrai con me volontariamente, Scorpius? Se ti consegni, davanti al Wizengamot il tuo caso apparirà un po’ meglio.”

La risata in risposta fu così leggera che Harry riuscì a malapena a sentirla, ma percepì la vibrazione attraverso il corpo di Scorpius. Era premuto contro la schiena di Harry, l’arma incuneata fra di loro. “Il mio _caso_ , professor Potter, non potrà mai apparire bene. Per me c’è il Bacio dei Dissennatori. O avrà pietà di me e lo farà qui?”

Un freddo gelido, da Dissennatore, lo attraversò. Una piccola parte di lui si era aggrappata alla speranza che ci fosse una spiegazione, per quello che Scorpius aveva fatto. Un insulto angosciante, un voto ingiusto, un amante che l’avesse scaricato – qualsiasi cosa, perché il mondo magico potesse almeno capire cosa avesse dato stura alla furia. Harry avrebbe dovuto saperlo che Scorpius non poteva essere ferito da insulti o brutti voti. E sapeva, con spaventosa certezza, che Scorpius non aveva amanti. _Perché pensa di amare te._ “Fare… fare cosa, qui?”

“Baciarmi, ovvio. Mi bacerà in questa stanza? Nella classe di Difesa non ha voluto, ma qui? E’ lo studio del nonno. Da bambino mi nascondevo sotto la scrivania, quando i miei genitori mi cercavano. Il nonno non mi ha mai rivelato. Oh, ma non vuole baciarmi davanti al bisnonno Abraxas, vero? E’ solo un -"

"Scorpius."

“Cosa? Lui non è davvero nel quadro. E’ solo un’illusione, come tutto, in questa stanza.”

Scorpius si fermò. Aggiustò l’arma e conficcò la canna con più forza sotto la scapola di Harry. Harry aveva ancora la sua bacchetta e, anche senza, la sua magia era formidabile, se non impeccabile. Scorpius lo sapeva, era stato alle sue lezioni ogni anno.

“Ti bacerò.”

Quello che attraversò il corpo di Scorpius fu solo un leggero tremito, ma Harry sapeva di averlo colto di sorpresa. Qualunque fosse il suo piano, che Harry lo baciasse non ne faceva parte. O sì? La pistola non s’era mossa neanche di una frazione di centimetro.

“Ti bacerò, e poi tu mi passerai la pistola e ti farai portare dentro.” Harry stringeva tanto la bacchetta da averne la mano sudata.

Un attimo dopo, la pistola non c’era più. Scorpius allentò la presa sulla sua gola. “Si giri lentamente. L’arma è puntata al cuore. Qualunque incantesimo pensi di lanciarmi, io sarò più veloce.”

Harry si voltò e abbassò la bacchetta, rigettando in fretta l’idea di un incantesimo per concentrarsi sulla mano destra di Scorpius che teneva la pistola. Lo scosse un'altra ondata di paura. Scorpius aveva mentito: l’arma non era puntata al cuore di Harry, ma sotto il proprio mento.

“Per favore non farlo, Scorpius. Per favore.” Non era stata sua intenzione mostrarsi così disperato, ma almeno il ragazzo ebbe una reazione.

Inghiottì, Harry non sapeva se per orgoglio o imbarazzo. “Davvero mi bacerà?” chiese, curioso e spaventato come qualsiasi ragazzo della sua età.

Harry gli toccò il braccio sinistro, la bacchetta mollemente fra le dita, passò la mano sul Marchio auto-inflitto, sulla morbida piega del braccio, fino a raggiungere il collo. Lo avvicinò a sé con l’altro braccio intorno alla vita, e il ragazzo cedette. I loro corpi non si toccavano, ma il calore di Scorpius l’aveva tutto intorno. I suoi capelli erano incredibilmente morbidi, così diversi da quelli di Draco, e si chinò verso Harry.

Scorpius non spostò la pistola dalla sua gola, ma aprì la bocca, le labbra rosa finemente cesellate, ma screpolate e troppo asciutte per un bacio. Harry vi passò sopra la lingua, per poi premere leggermente la bocca su quella di Scorpius. Nessun gemito, solo un leggero sospiro, poi il ragazzo rispose deponendo baci timidi e esitanti sulla bocca e la mascella di Harry. Lui lo ricambiò sul serio, usando lingua e saliva, penetrandogli le labbra, aprendolo. Sentì quel rigido controllo sciogliersi, e Scorpius cominciò a gemere attorno alla lingua di Harry, a succhiarla con entusiasmo. Qualunque cosa l’avesse tenuto dritto sembrò cedere, perché si afflosciò contro Harry, rimanendo in piedi solo grazie al braccio intorno alla vita. Si baciarono per lunghi momenti, passando dalla gentilezza ad un selvaggio leccare e mordere di labbra e lingue.

La carne umana attutì lo sparo, ma il puzzo della pelle bruciata era inconfondibile. Le labbra di Scorpius furono strappate via dal bacio, mentre la testa scattava violentemente all’indietro.

Harry gridò, lasciò cadere la bacchetta e strappò l’arma dalle mani di Scorpius. Ma già il ragazzo stava cadendo all’indietro, trattenuto solo dal suo braccio, il corpo più pesante anche solo di un attimo prima. Quando toccò il collo di Scorpius, la mano di Harry divenne rossa.

Avrebbe potuto essere stato un dito sudato, scivolato sul metallo liscio in un momento di passione. Ma Harry non lo credeva. Guardò Scorpius negli occhi, sentendo le lacrime scorrergli giù per la faccia.

“Perché l’hai fatto, sciocco? Tutto quanto?” sussurrò, tirandoselo vicino.

Scorpius allungò il braccio verso di lui, le dita bagnate di sangue, e gli asciugò una lacrima dalla guancia. Cominciò a parlare, ma dalla bocca gli uscirono solo bolle. Una scossa penosa, un leggero movimento della testa, e Scorpius morì. Harry glielo vide negli occhi. Lo guardavano ancora, ma il blu e il grigio stavano sbiadendo in fretta.

*

"Harry! Harry! Porco cazzo, parlami, Harry!"

Respirava con la bocca, un suono discordante nell’immobilità dello studio di Lucius Malfoy. Per un attimo gli parve di vedere Abraxas sogghignare nel ritratto. Il ragazzo morto fra le sua braccia sembrava così fragile, nonostante il sangue che gli inzuppava la camicia e il teschio col serpente disegnati sulla pallida pelle Malfoy.

“Harry! Parlami, amico!”

Calò lentamente il corpo di Scorpius sul pavimento, poi recuperò le Orecchie Oblunghe che gli pendevano giù per l’uniforme.

“Ron…” Dovette schiarirsi la gola perché la voce gracchiante potesse viaggiare lungo il filo incantato. “Ron.”

“Harry! Grazie, Merlino! Abbiamo sentito uno sparo. Per un attimo qui, Harry… Harry, ho pensato…” Attraverso le Orecchie si sentirono rumori di indistinti e uno strillo furioso, e la voce di Ron suonò improvvisamente come se il Sonorus si stesse indebolendo. “Cosa? Non ci posso credere… Non startene lì, Dean, fermalo! Per la barba di Merlino! Vagli dietro e riporta qui quel dannato idiota!”

“Ron…” Si accasciò accanto al corpo di Scorpius. Macchie di polvere da sparo ne annerivano la punta delle dita. La pelle della gola era bruciata, attorno alla ferita sanguinante. Harry spostò le braccia del ragazzo perché gli riposassero sul petto, il Marchio nascosto alla vista.

“Scusa, Harry. Stiamo cercando di tenere i genitori sotto controllo. Stai bene?” In sottofondo si udirono altri rumori confusi, e Ron gridò un ordine smorzato.

“Draco sta venendo, vero, Ron?” Alla gola di Scorpius il sangue aveva rallentato fino ad un rivoletto, ma sotto la testa se ne stava raccogliendo altro. Harry gli tolse una ciocca di capelli ribelle dalla guancia.

“Mi spiace, amico. E’ scattato non appena hai risposto alla mia chiamata.” Un altro grido e altri rumori e, quando Ron parlò nuovamente, Harry sentì nella sua voce la nota di scusa. “Ha passato i cancelli. Se Dean non lo raggiunge sarà su nella Stanza in un paio di minuti.”

“Non cercate di fermarlo. Lasciatelo entrare.”

Ron deglutì. “D’accordo.”

“E, Ron” Harry strizzò gli occhi nella luminosità dei giardini Malfoy, poi si girò verso il ragazzo. Con un’ultima, gentile carezza, chiuse gli occhi di Scorpius, “C’è un altro corpo, qui.”

_fine_

* Il gay club magico "The Brass Wand" è preso da "The Path of the Serpent" di Mayfly's.

 

NdT: in realtà è anche un gioco di parole: _brass_ significa sia _ottone_ che _faccia tosta,_ e anche _pezzo grosso_.

 


End file.
